textspacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Version History
Version 1 TextSpaced was originally developed as a terminal based sci-fi arena game. The game was based on a 3 by 3 grid where the human player started in the top left and the AI player in the bottom right and the objective of the game was to destroy the opposing player upon which a new match would begin. Each match the arena and loadout of each ship were procedurally generated with both players having a short-range, medium-range and long-range weapon equipped. Players would take turns using three ''action points ''where each action they could perform used one action point. The actions available were: *Distance: Set the distance for optimal weapon effectiveness *Fire : Fire the weapon in the provided port slot *FTL : Travel to the sector number supplied *Scan: Scan the adjacent sectors for the enemy ship *Stance: Change the stance between defensive, neutral and aggressive which scaled the damage dealt and received *Wait The game featured primitive points of interest such as alien civilisations and black holes that could sway the trajectory of combat. Version 2 The second version of TextSpaced was the first that was played via Facebook Messenger and built upon the ideas of the original. In this version, the arena size was increased to a 20 by 10 grid where two teams had the objective of destroying each other's homeworlds, with one team's world seeded at the top left of the arena and the other the bottom right. The teams consisted of 3 captains and 1 admiral, where the captains could choose from three ship types (Scout, Fighter and Engineer) when the game started and the admiral would be static in-game at the team homeworld. The captain's role was to explore the arena, mine for commodities (which the admiral could use) and ultimately destroy the enemy team's homeworld. As the game progressed the captains could mine for resources at various sector types found in the arena, which the admiral could use to either upgrade the ship statistics by one level or upgrade the weapons these ship types had by one level. All levels were capped at 30 with the best weapon being the ''Omega Cannon ''a weapon that could only be yielded by the engineer class ship but could destroy a homeworld in four hits. The different ship types played an important role in the game, with Scouts the fastest but most fragile ships, the fighter a heavily armoured and medium speed ship and the engineer ship the slowest, but had the best weapons against the homeworld structure. Just like the original version, version 2 used an action point system, where a new action point was generated each minute in real-time, the commands were identical to the previous version with the addition of a mine command, salvage command and special command - that allowed the captain to perform a special action using all of their action points. Version 3: Current Version The current and final version of TextSpaced (since it's being continually updated) moved to a sandbox MMO model where the universe is infinite and procedurally generated and is still played via Facebook Messenger. In this version, the focus still remains on faction game-play but captains have far more freedom to explore, make credits and pursue skills of their interest as explained in the Wiki. Launched as a closed alpha in July 2017 and then a public beta in October 2017 the game continues to be developed. Category:Information